character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurome Ankokuboshi (Canon)/Muhamedmco
Summary Kurome Ankokuboshi was the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune before Uranus and Neptune. However, she sealed herself away because she could not control her powers. Coming to hate Gamindustri, the source of her power shifted from Share Energy to Negative Energy. Becoming consumed by the Negative Energy she desired to break free from her seal to have her revenge. Her remaining Share Energy eventually split from her and took on the form of another Uzume Tennouboshi. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | 1-A Name: Uzume Tennouboshi (Real Name). Kurome Ankokuboshi (Nickname given by Neptune) Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of years old Classification: Dafi CPU, Fallen Goddess of Planeptune Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8, will remain as long as the Heart Dimension remains), Weapon Mastery (wields a Megaphone), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Absorption (Absorbed the powers of Rei Ryghts, Croire and the Dark CPUs), Dream Manipulation (Can turn her dreams into reality with her Delusion Power. Many of her other abilties are extensions of it.), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased herself from the memories of all Gamindustri citizens, including Histoire), Information Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect her creations), Matter Manipulation (Created countless Dark CPUs and and fake CPUs), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Dark CPUs and her other creations), Non-Corporeal (Was able to continue existing in a non-corporeal form in the Ascension Ending), Possession (Possessed C-Sha), Perception Manipulation (Made B-Sha perceive every living creatures for monsters), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Turned Warechu into a mindless beast), Gravity Manipulation (Increased the gravity of Heart Dimension), Sound Manipulation via her Megaphone, Empathic Manipulation (Made the CPUs hate their sisters), Shapeshifting (When first meeting Nepgear, she imitated Uzume's appeareance to fool her), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Took the powers of all the CPUs, Neptune included), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Tanked a Dimensional Slice from Neptune, which can destroy the very concept of its target), Omnipresence in Heart Dimension, Transformation (Can transform into her Dark Goddess form). Dimensional BFR and improved Higher-Dimensional Manipulation after obtaining Rei Ryght's power. Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Sealing with the Nep-Note and Croire. Existence Erasure and Space-Time Destruction in her Dark Goddess form Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Rewrote Gamindustri and its History, and was about to fuse the Heart Dimension and the Hyperdimension before being stopped. Was able to reality warp Gamindustri, which is a hyperdimension, from inside Heart Dimension, as well directly affect people in it via mind manipulation, possession, and other hax abilities) | Outerverse level (Dreamed Heart Dimension to existence, which has Gamindustri in it, where Gamindustri was revealed to be created from Kurome's memories and emotions, with Gamindustri being stated to be a hyperdimension) Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant. Omnipresent in Heart Dimension (The Heart Dimension is an extension of Kurome’s being and thus she exists everywhere within it) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Can only die if Heart Dimension is destroyed) Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: Nep-Note, Megaphone Range: Extended Melee Range to Hyperversal via Negative Energy usage (Was able to reality warp Gamindustri, which is a hyperdimension, from inside Heart Dimension, as well directly affect people in it via mind manipulation, possession, and other hax abilities) | Outerversal Intelligence: Super Genius (She is the mastermind behind the entire plot of the game, and manipulated several countries, factions, and goddesses as part of her scheme. However, she can be extremely overconfident and likes to toy around with her opponents instead of finishing them off when she has the chance, which eventually led to her downfall) Omniscient within Heart Dimension Weaknesses: Kurome can be extremely overconfident and likes to toy around with her opponents instead of finishing them off when she has the chance. Her abilities which make use Negative Energy can be canceled out through sufficient amounts of Share Energy. If Heart Dimension is destroyed, she dies as well Key: Kurome Ankokuboshi | Dark Orange Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 1